What would you do, if what you thought wasnt true anymore?
by EmoAnimeFreak2121
Summary: When Kagome's Cousin comes for a visit. Everything starts to turn really weird. Why does Alexis act, look, and fight like Inuyasha? Is there something that even Alexis didn't know? What will they all find out as Alexis joins their group, but instead of looking for the jewel. They try and put the pieces together about Alexis and her past. First Inuyasha Fanfic, Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Inuyasha fanfic, hope you all enjoy it. I don't not own Inuyasha**

Chapter one

**Kagome's Cousin Alexis **

_Kagome's Pov:_

"Finally school is finished and I can finally go home." I sighed and grabbed my bag and headed for home. _I wonder if she had a safe trip and if she is waiting for me back at my house._ I thought to myself. My cousin Alexis from America was coming to stay with me and my family for the summer. I had told her about my advancers to and from the feudal era with Inuyasha and the rest of my friends. She hadn't believed me at first, until I sent her a picture of everyone. After that she wouldn't stop asking me about, well everything. Like what my relationship was with Inuyasha and if we had _done it yet_. I told her that we had done no such thing and thought we were just friends. Even the secretly I wanted to be more, but I knew that would never happen because of Kikyo. When I had told Alexis about Kikyo she had started to swear and had said "that if she ever meant that dead bitch. That she would give her a piece of her mind and then send her right back to hell." I had secretly laughed at that and I was thankful for my cousin and her over reacting mind of hers. This was going to be a very long and interesting summer, thankfully though Alexis can't go through the well so I should have to worry about her. Until Inuyasha comes to visit that is.

I finally got home and walked through the door.

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled, trying to see if anyone was here.

"We're in here hunny." My mom called back from the living room.

I took off my shoes and walked into the house and went into the living seeing that there was another person in the house.

"Cousin Alexis!" I said full of joy. "You made it!" I said walking over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Yeah I just got here a little bit ago and was catching up with everyone until you got done with school." She said once we got done hugging.

I was so happy to have my cousin here, Alexis was 18 and had already graduated from her high school in America. So she had decided that she would stay with us until college started for her at the end of summer. Alexis had long dark blonde hair with red highlights mixed in; she had blue eyes that sometimes look like they would turn green. She was the same height as me, but her body was a little bit more developed then mine. She was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt on with a cross near her left shoulder. With a black jacket cover on that had roses and a cross on the back on it, while wearing dark blue shorts on. She loves music, singing, reading and writing. She was strong and brave and won't take any crap from anyone. She was very protective of her friends and family and that's one of the reasons we got along so well. We had cared so much about the people in our lives that sometimes we didn't take care of ourselves. It was going to be very interesting how Inuyasha and Alexis get along, and if she had read my mind.

"Hey Kagome when am I going to be able to meet this Inuyasha guy that you have been telling me so much about, I want to see if he is as big of a jerk like you say he is." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never said he was a jerk, just that sometimes he is a really pain in the butt." I said trying to calm her down. Alexis also had a big temper and it kind of reminded me of Inuyasha's temper which made me laugh to myself.

"Well whatever he is, when do you think her will finally get here?"

"Well I'm not sure, but if I had to guess he should be here soon. Mostly, because he isn't very patient and will probably just come here to take me back." I rolled my eyes

"Well then if he tries to do that, then I'll just have to stop him then." Alexis said with a devilish grin on her face and grabbed her bag and headed for my room.

I sighed and followed her, hoping that maybe Inuyasha wouldn't stop by today and I wouldn't have to deal with any trouble.

_Sadly _though_ I was wrong._

**So what do you think of the first chapter? Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Meeting Inuyasha**

My window had been flung open and there sat the Inuyasha.

"Yo Kagome are you finally done with that thing you call a school. So we can finally get back and start looking for the"…. He stopped talking when he seen that I wasn't alone in my room.

I sighed, "Inuyasha this is my cousin Alexis," I said pointing to her

"Alexis this is Inuyasha." I said pointing back to Inuyasha.

"Oh so this is the guy that you have been talking about." She walked closer to the hanyou and looked him right in the eye. Then she looked back at me. "I really don't see what you see in him Kagome." She sat on my bed glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha entered my bedroom and glared right back and Alexis and then looked at me. "Why is this person in your room Kagome?"

"Alexis is from America and she will be staying with me until the end of the summer." I said sitting next to Alexis now.

"Well just, because she is staying with you doesn't mean you can skip out on helping us with finding the jewel." He said looking a little irritated now

Alexis stood up and looked him dead in the eye.

"What gives you the right to boss my little cousin around you hanyou." She said with furry in her voice.

Inuyasha crackled his knuckles glaring at Alexis

"What did you just say you wench?" Inuyasha moved closer to Alexis and I jumped off the bed and put myself right in the middle of both of them.

"Both of you just come down ok, I would like for my bedroom to no get destroyed by you to."

I said letting out a sigh

"Fine, but we are leaving right now Kagome." Inuyasha said has he picked me up and jumped out of my room and onto the ground outside.

Inuyasha! What are you doing! "I don't want to go right now; can't we wait until tomorrow to leave?" I asked trying to convince him to let me stay.

Hey! I heard my cousin yell. "Bring Kagome back here right now!" She yelled through my window and disappeared and the reappeared running out of my house.

Inuyasha started to run until we got to the well. He smirked looking back at my cousin." See you later wench." He said as he jumped into the well.

_Going to be a very long summer_

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Why am I here?**

_Alexis's Pov:_

I stop running once I had reached the well and looked down seeing that Kagome and that stupid hanyou had disappeared. "Great now what am I going to do with Kagome gone." I sighed and sat on the side of the well trying to think of what I should do next. Then an idea came to me and I turn my body so my feet were dangling into the well. I closed my eyes and held my breath. "Well here goes nothing." I said as I jumped into the well. When I finally hit the ground I opened my eyes and looked around." Did it work?" I asked myself out loud. I looked up and saw the sky and birds flying in the air. I climbed the ladder that was there and when I finally was able to climb out. I looked in wonder seeing that I was defiantly not at Kagome's home anymore. I slowly walked away from the well and start to look around. _Now were could Kagome and that damn hanyou disappear to. _I asked myself as I got farther and farther away from the well.

Inuyasha's Pov:

"Come on wench we need to get back to the village so we can start looking for the jewel."

I held my hand onto Kagome's wrist as I dragged her to the village.

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome was yelling at me and I just kept pulling her forward.

That's it! She yelled and yanked her wrist free.

SIT BOY!

Before I knew it my face was eating dirt.

"I'm going back home to make sure that Alexis is alright. You can pick me up tomorrow and don't follow me home this time!" She yelled and marched off.

Kagome's Pov:

God why is he so annoying! One more day isn't going to hurt anything. I was so upset that I bumped right into someone and fell on my butt.

Ow that really hurt I said as I got up rubbing my now sore butt. Who did I even run into all the way out here?

"Oh hey Kagome I found you."

I looked over to who was talking to me and my mouth fell open.

ALEXIS!? How.. Are.. You.. Here? I said trying to figure out if I had also hit my head and was seeing things.

Alexis's Pov:

"Well I was following you and that damn hanyou of yours and once I had gotten to the well. I decided just for the hell of it that I would see if I could go through it. So I guess as you can see and well felt a couple of seconds ago." She smiled a little. "I was able to get through the well and here I am now."

Kagome looked at me with a surprised look and confusion that was written all over her face.

"Alexis you can't stay here it is way to dangers for you." She said with worry now on her face.

"Oh come on cousin I want to see all those friends of yours!" I said giving her my puppy dog eyes

"Fine you can meet them, but then you have to go back through the well and wait for me to return home." She said looking all serious now

Agreed! I squealed and gave her a big hug. "Thank you Kagome I said breaking away from her."

She smiled back and took my hand. "Come on let's get going, I'm sure Inuyasha is really upset at me by now."

"Well then I guess his mood is going to get worse when he see me." I said with a grin on my face.

Kagome just sighed and led me to the village.

Inuyasha Pov:

That damn wench why does she always have to tell me to sit!? I growled mostly at myself and was pacing inside the old hags hut.

"Come down Inuyasha, Kagome wants to hang out with her cousin. Then we shouldn't stay in her way." Sango said.

"Yes, we can use this time to get some more rest before our long journey that is ahead of us."

Miroku said

"We have rested enough and we need to get going!" I yelled

Before I could say anything else I started to sniff the air and I could smell that Kagome was almost to the hut. _I guess that she didn't go home after all, but someone else is with her. _I sniffed the air again and realized who's sent that was. There is no way that could even be possible.

_Or could?_

**So what do you all think about Alexis being able to also go through the well? Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**You Can't Be Serious?!**

Kagome's Pov:

We were getting closer to the hut now and I was getting more nervous by the second. I sighed out loud.

"Please try and behave Alexis, I really don't want another fight to break out." I said with pleading eyes.

"Oh don't worry Kagome I will behave….has long has that stupid hanyou of yours does." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah will I can't promise that he will behave and that's why I'm asking you to." I said when we were only a few feet from the hut.

"Ok well let's just get this over with and then get you back to my side." I moved the bamboo door over and walked in with Alexis next to me.

Hey everyone! I said trying as hard as I could to keep my nerves under control.

Kagome your back! Shippo said as he run up and gave me a hug.

Hi Shippo how have you been? I asked returning his hug

"I've been good, and um Kagome who is this girl that's with you?" Shippo asked pointing to Alexis.

"Well everyone this is my cousin Alexis and she is from America." I said with a nervous smile.

"What does that mean that she was able to come through the well like you and Inuyasha can Kagome?" Sango asked with surprise

"Yeah I guess she can." I said

"I wonder how that is even possible. I mean Kagome you can only go through the well, because of the jewel." Miroku said looking like his brain might be going on over board thinking about it too much.

"Well I don't care how the damn wench got here. All I know is that she has to leave and go back. I'm not going to be the one to babysit her from getting hurt." Inuyasha said glaring at Alexis.

"What did you say, you damn hanyou?" Alexis said returning the glare.

I sighed. Here we go again I said to myself.

"Would both of you just try and to get along?" I asked

"NO!"

They both yelled at the same time and then returned their glares back at each other. I hadn't really realized how much Inuyasha and Alexis acted like each, or how they even…well almost looked alike as well. There couldn't be related in anyway, I mean Alexis is a human and Inuyasha is a hanyou. Maybe I'm just over thinking everything, because I've become so stressed out. I said to myself. All though the more I stared at those to as they went back and forth arguing with each, the more my theory started to make sense. I decided that for now I wouldn't mention anything to the others and I would just have to try and figure it out for myself.

"Well Alexis now that you have meant everyone, don't you think you should be heading back?" I said hoping that she would just listen to me.

"Oh Kagome do I have to, this place is so beautiful and I would really like to stay a little longer."

She said giving me those puppy dog eyes of hers.

"No way in hell!" "You are not staying here with us!" "You are returning back to Kagome's world rather you like it or not, even if I have to drag you back there myself I will." Inuyasha said stepping closer to Alexis.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" "Or so help me god, it will be the last thing you ever do!" Alexis said with pure fire in her eyes, as if she was almost daring Inuyasha to make a move towards her.

"You could even leave a scratch on me, you stupid wench." Inuyasha said as he came over to Alexis and picked her up throwing her over his shoulders and walked out of the hut.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" Alexis screamed and she was slamming her fist and trying hard to make Inuyasha put her down.

"Inuyasha put Alexis down right now." I said as I ran after him

"No, this wench is going back to your time and then we are going to go and find the jewel." Inuyasha said with a screaming Alexis over is shoulder.

"I said PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Alexis screamed and moved her body straight up and off of Inuyasha shoulder. After that everything seemed to move in slow motion. Inuyasha had stop walking once Alexis was now almost standing in his arms. With full ferry in her eyes she clenched her right fist and slammed it right into Inuyasha's face. Making Inuyasha cry out in pain and dropped Alexis on the ground, but she landed right on her feet. While Inuyasha was distracted from the first attack, Alexis saw the opportunity and jumped in the air, spun around and kicked Inuyasha in the stomach and sent him flying a few feet away and landed face first into the ground.

"See I told you that if you touched me again, that I would make you pay for it." Alexis said folding her arms around her chest and grinning from ear to ear.

I stared at my cousin and then I looked at Inuyasha who had gotten up from the ground. Then I looked at Alexis and started to believe that I might be right and that somehow her and Inuyasha were related in some way, but how.

"Alexis, how were you able to do that?" I asked pointing over to Inuyasha

"What do you mean Kagome?" Alexis asked with some confusion

"Well I mean is how were you able to kick that hard and send Inuyasha flying through the air like that?" I asked

"Oh well I'm not sure, I just know that he pissed me off enough and that I didn't want him to take me back, I knew that I had to do something and well that was the first thing that came to my mind, why do normal human not do that normally?" She said walking over to me.

"Well no, not full humans that is." I looked back at Inuyasha and I could see in his eyes that he knew where I was going with this.

"Kagome what are you trying to say?" Sango asked me with confusion in her voice.

"Are you saying that Miss Alexis here is not all human?" Miroku asked

Well I'm not a hundred present sure at this very moment, but there are a lot of clues that point to yes. I said looking back at my cousin, out of everyone not only looked very confusion on her face, but also horror.

"Kagome why would you believe that I'm not all human?" Alexis asked with concern in her voice.

"Well, If you think about it Alexis. You and Inuyasha acted alike and well you kind a looked alike and just now you sent Inuyasha flying. Which no human has that amount of strength in them to do that. So if my theory on this is true, then it would make sense to why you were able to jump into the well after Inuyasha and me." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Silence fell upon the group and no one said anything for a few minutes. Until Inuyasha had finally had enough of the silence and started to talk.

"So Kagome what you are saying is that this wench here is some way related to me?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, that's what I'm guessing, because I can't really think of any other possible way for all of this." I said

"Well then if she isn't all human, then are her demon ears? I mean if she was related to me at all."  
" Then wouldn't she have that same ears as me and for that matter wouldn't she smell that same as me?" Inuyasha said

"Well I guess that you do have a point there, but maybe because she has been living in my world for so long." "That her demonic powers are hidden inside her and that she doesn't know how to release them." I said trying to make more sense of everything.

Alexis looked at the ground and then to Inuyasha and then back to me.

"You can't be serious!" she yelled

**So after what you have learned, what do you think will happen next? I will try and get the next chapters up as soon as I can. Please R&R. J**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The journey **

Alexis's Pov:

So many things were going through my head all at once. All I had wanted to do this summer was hang out with my cousin. Instead I was able to go through the well and if that wasn't weird enough there could be a chance that I'm related to that damn Inuyasha. _There is no way in hell that I could even come close to being related to that guy._ I thought to myself as I was walking next to Kagome. Earlier after my whole little panic attack and having it take a total of 10 minutes for Kagome to finally come me down. We had decided that I should stick around with them on their journey. Only instead of looking for their jewel they were going to try and help me figure out if what Kagome said might be true.

_Flashback_

_"This can't be happening! I mean you would think that a person would know if they were human or not right?_" _I had said_

_"I don't know Alexis, but we are going to find out the truth, I promise you that before this summer is over, that we will get to the bottom of this." Kagome said full of confidence in her voice._

_"Kagome what gives you the right to make a promise like that?" Inuyasha asked sounding very annoyed_

_"We need to find the jewel, not go looking for clues that might not even be real." Inuyasha said glaring at me._

_"A little break from looking for the jewel won't be that bad Inuyasha." Miroku said_

_"Yes, we should help out Alexis and try and figure all this out for her." Sango said with a smile._

_"We don't even know where to start with this little journey of yours." Inuyasha said as he sat on the ground._

_"I remember Kaede talking about a tree that could help with powers that are locked away. She also said that this tree knows everything there is to know, about well everything." Shippo said while licking one of the suckers that Kagome had brought him._

_"Well does this tree have a name, or were it might be? I asked hoping to get some clues._

_"I think she had said its North from here, about a 4 day trip and the tree was called The Ghost tree." Shippo said_

_The Ghost tree? Kagome asked_

_"Well then I guess if we are really going to do this then we might as well get going now." Inuyasha said standing up._

_After everyone had gotten ready we set off on our journey, not knowing what we would find._

_End of Flashback_

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't put all of this together. Part of me wanted what Kagome to say was wrong, but then the other part of me wanted Kagome to be right. I mean how cool would it be to, be a hanyou like Inuyasha, no one would ever be able to mess with me again. Then again if Kagome was right, did that mean I couldn't go home and that I had to stay here forever? I was so confused that my head was starting to hurt.

I didn't know how long we had been walking till we finally decided to stop and make camp for the night. My legs were killing me and I was starting to wonder how Kagome was able to do this all the time. I sat down and a log next to Kagome who was going through her giant yellow bag.

"Hey Kagome can I ask you something?" I asked looking at the ground

"What is it Alexis?" Kagome asked while still going through her bag.

"Do you really think there is some kind of magical, all telling tree?" I asked looking up at her.

"Well if there wasn't then Kaede wouldn't have told Shippo about it. Though I'm sure she didn't think that we would be going to go and look for it." She said looking away from her bag and then looking at me.

"Yeah you have a point there I guess, but what happens if your right? What do I do then; I mean I don't know anything about being a hanyou like Inuyasha." I said looking at the ground again.

Kagome put her arm around me and gave me a little hug.

"Don't worry we will worry all about that when we find this tree. Then once we know the truth, we will go from there, but until then just try and relax a little." She said giving me another hug and then getting up to lay her sleeping bag on the ground.

I sighed, Kagome was right; I mean there wasn't any point on worrying about this, when I don't even know if it was really true or not. So I decided to just try and make the best of this and hope that everything will be figured out in the next 3 days.

We had gotten camp all set up by night time and everyone went to sleep. Well except for me, I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tired. There was so many different noises that I had never heard before and it was keeping me up. Finally I sat up in the extra sleep bag that Kagome had brought and I look at the still going fire.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud, not thinking that anyone would be awake with me.

"Wench why are you awake?" Inuyasha said with one eye open

I sighed and looked at him.

"I would really like it if you would call me by my name and not wench all the time." I said looking at him

"Fine, I'll stop calling you wench and start using your name. Only if you stop calling me a hanyou all the time and called me by my name." He said with both eyes open and was staring at me.

I nodded

"I can do that, but if you call me a wench again. Then I'll have to beat you up again." I said with a wide grin.

"You caught me off guard last time, next time I won't be so easy to beat." Inuyasha said returning the same grin on his face that I had.

"Hey Inuyasha, um do you think what Kagome said could be true?" I said looking away from him.

"There could be a chance, but you smell like a human. So to be honest I really don't know myself." He said

I nodded again

"Well I hope we find out the truth soon." I said laying back down on the sleeping bag

"We will and when we do you won't have to worry about what's real and what isn't anymore." Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"Now go back to sleep we have a long couple of days ahead of us."

I smiled and closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

**So what did you think of Inuyasha and Alexis finally getting along for once? I will try and get the next chapters up. Till then please R&R everyone! J**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Meeting Koga**

Alexis's Pov:

We had started our journey earlier the next day, mostly because Inuyasha didn't want to waste any more time. We were walking on a dirt path when Inuyasha stop and started sniffing the air.

"What is it Inuyasha, is someone coming?" Kagome asked

"Yeah that stupid flee bag Koga is heading right for us." Inuyasha said putting his hand on his sword.

"Hey Kagome is this Koga guy the one that you said always flirts with you?" I asked

"Sadly yes, and if he is coming our way, then there is probably going to be a fight soon." Kagome said sighing

A tornado came right at us and when it was gone stood Koga. He looked like a wolf, and one glance at him I thought he looked pretty cute.

"Hey Kagome, how have you been?" Koga asked and he took Kagome's hands in his

"Oh hi Koga, uh I've been good." Kagome said looking a little annoyed

"Get your hands off of Kagome right now Koga, or I'll have to cut them off." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

Koga let go of Kagome's hands, but I don't think it was, because Inuyasha had told him to. Reason why I say that, is because now Koga was staring right at me.

"Hey Kagome who is this girl, that is with all of you?" Koga asked stepping a little closer to me

"This is Alexis, she is my cousin and she is from my time." Kagome said moving to stand next to me

It was defiantly awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Koga just kept looking at me with a strange look and to be honest it was not only giving me the creeps, but I could also tell that my face was turning a little red.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Alexis." Koga said as he walked over to me and took my hand in his, just like he had done with Kagome.

"Um, could you please let go of my hands." I asked as I removed my hands from him.

Koga looked at me again with another weird look on his face and then he smiled at me, before he looked away to talk to Inuyasha.

"So mutt face what are you guys doing all the way out here?" "Have you finally figured out where Naraku's castle is?" Koga asked

"No, we haven't found him yet, but if we did I wouldn't tell you." Inuyasha said glaring a Koga

"Well if you haven't found his castle yet, then why are you all the way out here?" Koga asked glaring back at Inuyasha

"Why should I tell you anything flee bag." Inuyasha said

"Where going to The Ghost tree to try and figure out if Alexis is a hanyou like Inuyasha." Shippo said

"Shippo would you shut your damn mouth!" Inuyasha said hitting the little fox kid in the head.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome said

After Kagome said that Inuyasha was eating dirt, so what do I do? Well I started laughing my head off is what I did.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! "Oh my god that has to be the funniest thing that I have ever seen Kagome!" I said still laughing

"How did you do that, and how can I do it?" I asked coming down now

"Only Kagome can do that you stupid wench and I wish she would STOP doing it!" Inuyasha said standing up

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, you stupid, annoying, rude hanyou!" I said angrily

"So I see I'm not the only one who doesn't like the mutt face then?" Koga asked looking at me

"You got that right and I'm tired of him calling me that all the damn time. I swear Inuyasha that I will beat you up like last time." I said glaring at Inuyasha

Now it was Koga's turn to start laughing.

"Inuyasha you got beat up by a girl?!" "How weak can you possibly be for getting beat up by a weak human girl." Koga said laughing

"She caught me off guard last time and like I said before, I wouldn't let it happen again." Inuyasha said glaring at a laughing Koga

"Yeah that's what you think Inuyasha and who are you calling weak wolf boy?" I asked looking at Koga.

"I could even beat you up if I wanted to." I said crossing my arms over my chest

"Oh so you think you could beat me up?" "Well I would sure love to see you try human." Koga said putting his body in a fighting position

I didn't even give Koga a chance to get himself ready in time before I went right for him. I jumped in the air like last time and before Koga could stop me I landed my foot right on his face. I landed on the ground twirled again and this time I swung my foot right into his stomach and with enough force I sent him flying and crashing into a tree.

Inuyasha was on the ground laughing

"Now you got beat up by a girl you stupid wolf." Inuyasha said laughing

"How the hell were you able to do that?" Koga asked as he jumped right by me, he was only about 10 inches away from my face. As he was looking me in the eye and I felt my face go red.

"There is no way you can be human, because no human could be able to fight like that." Koga said taking a step away from me.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before, that were looking for The Ghost tree. So we can try and figure out if Alexis is a hanyou like Inuyasha is or not." Shippo said rolling his eyes

"Ghost tree you say?" Koga said

"It's supposed to be this magical tree that knows everything, about everything." Miroku said

"Yes, and that is why Alexis is with us, so we can try and help her figure out everything." Sango said

"Well I guess I could believe that with how she fights, but why does she smell like a human then?" Koga said sniffing me.

"That's what I said and I was wondering where her ears were if she was a hanyou." Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome's side.

"That's why I said that maybe from living in my time for so long that her demonic powers must be locked up inside her." Kagome said

"Well then I am coming with you guys to this Ghost tree, maybe it can tell us were Naraku's castle could be hiding at." Koga said

"There is no way in hell that I am going to have this scrawny wolf joining us in our journey." Inuyasha said glaring at Koga

"Oh come one why don't we let him come able with us?" "I mean we could always use more help looking for the tree and from what Kagome has said about this Naraku guy. Then I think asking The Ghost tree for help looking for him, would also be a good idea." I said trying really hard not to let my face get redder by the second. I did think that Koga was kind a cute, but I could also tell that he had a thing for my cousin. I sighed to myself and turned to look at my cousin.

"What do you think Kagome, does that sound like a good idea to you as well?" I asked knowing if Kagome agreed then Inuyasha wouldn't be able to say no.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea, I mean if The Ghost tree can tell us were Naraku's castle is then we are going to have more help." Kagome said

"Feh, whatever let's just get going so we can finally figure all of this damn stuff out." Inuyasha said walking away from the group and starting back down the path.

"Come on, I'm not going to wait for all of you forever!" Inuyasha said yelling at us

We all listen and started our journey again with another person in our group, Koga, a funny, annoying, strong wolf demon. Yeah this was going to probably be a bad idea in the future, but for now I liked having him around. I didn't know why, but I had this weird feeling in my gut. That when he was walking next to me that I felt safe. I stopped thinking about it as we continued on our journey for The Ghost tree.

**So what do you all think with Koga in the group now? I'll try and keep up with the chapters as best I can. Till then Happy Halloween everyone! Please R&R J**


	7. Chapter 7

**For all you Kikyo fans who are reading this, I apologize now. Please no bashing, I just really hate Kikyo. **

Chapter 7

**The Old and the New**

**Kagome's Pov:**

We had been traveling for 3 days now and if I were to say that it was an easy trip, well then I would be lying. Inuyasha and Koga had gotten into fight after fight. They fought about were to make camp, to which way to go. Then when we had finally set up camp, Koga had wanted to sleep in my sleeping bag. That hadn't gone to well either; Inuyasha had gotten really upset and had thrown Koga out of my sleeping bag. Not only had Koga got sent flying into the air, so had my sleeping bag. Which ended up getting caught in a tree, so Inuyasha tried to get it out, but failed as it got torn my all the branches. All those incidents had gotten him about 20 sits and then I ended up sharing Alexis's sleeping bag. So on the 3rd day of our trip I was really hoping that everything would finally calm down around here, but sadly I was wrong.

It had gotten dark and we had decided to stop and make camp one more time and then tomorrow we would find The Ghost tree and finally figure out everything. After the fire was lit and we were all sitting around is when I saw them, the soul collectors. I looked at Inuyasha and he was standing up looking as if he was about to run after them, but he stopped and looked at me.

"Just go Inuyasha; we will all be fine while you're gone." I said trying hard to sound ok

Inuyasha just nodded and ran after the soul collectors so he could see Kikyo. I hated it when he wants to see her, but there was nothing I could do, he was still in love with her and always would be.

"Hey Kagome where is Inuyasha going, and what were those weird looking flying snake things?" Alexis asked

"Those were soul collectors and Inuyasha is following them to go see Kikyo" I said staring at the fire.

Alexis stood up almost before I finished my sentence and was looking were Inuyasha went and then back at me.

"Are you kidding me, Inuyasha gone after that dumb bitch?" Alexis asked sounding very angry now

"Alexis please just drop it ok, he does this all the time when he sees her soul collectors. You can't stop him from going, so please just sit back down and wait for him." I said looking at my cousin

"Are you serious Kagome, you just want me to sit here and wait for him?" "After everything you and I talked about, do you really think that I'm just going to stay here? "I don't think so, I'm going after him and you can either come with me or stay here." Alexis said turning around, running after Inuyasha.

"What will you do Kagome? Will you go after them?" Miroku asked

"Kagome are you going to be ok?" Sango asked

"That stupid Inuyasha doesn't know anything." Shippo said

"Well Kagome you could just forget about that mutt face and stay here with me." Koga said sitting next to me

I shook my head and stood up and start to walk were Inuyasha and Alexis had gone off to.

"No I should go after both of them; I don't need them killing each other." I said as I went after them.

Alexis Pov:

"What was that stupid hanyou thinking, I mean does he even care about my cousin and her feelings." "I swear when I find him, I am going to kick his ass so god damn hard that he will wish that Kagome would have rather said sit to him 100 times!" I was talking out loud as I was running after that damn hanyou by following those creepy soul collectors of that dumb dead bitch. I was running when I finally could see both of them standing by a tree, Inuyasha was standing by it, and Kikyo was in the tree. I could tell they were talking with each, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. So I slowly got closer to them, trying to make sure that they didn't see me.

"Inuyasha why have you come?" Kikyo asked

"I saw your soul collectors so I followed them to see you." Inuyasha said

"So if you have come to see me, does that mean that you have chosen me?" Kikyo asked coming down from the tree and walking over to Inuyasha

"What do you mean chosen you?" Inuyasha asked sounding confused

"I mean if you have come all this way to just see me, does that mean you wish to stay?" Kikyo asked coming even closer to him

"Kikyo I told you that I had to defeat Naraku first before I could decide anything." Inuyasha said looking away

"Well I could just help you with your decision if you wanted me to?" Kikyo asked as she put her hand on Inuyasha's cheek

"Um Kikyo what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked

"I know you want to defeat Naraku, but I can make sure that when you do, that you will pick me instead." Kikyo said leaning in to kiss him

That's when I came out of hiding and I was beyond pissed off now

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled stopping that dead bitch from kissing that hanyou

"A..Alexis what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked looking surprised

"I'm here to try and knock some damn sense into you!" I yelled back at him

"Inuyasha who is this strange girl?" Kikyo asked looking annoyed

"This strange girl is Kagome's cousins, and shouldn't you be in the ground somewhere rotting away?" I said glaring at her

"Kagome's cousin you say? Well that is very interesting." Kikyo said stepping away from Inuyasha so she could be looking at me better

"Um, Alexis were Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking guilty

"Last time I checked she was back at the camp, but I'm surprised you even give a damn about her feelings." I said crossing my arms over my chest

"Oh course I care, that's why I asked you damn wench." Inuyasha said sounding angry

"Really? You care about my cousin? Well you're not doing a very good job about it. Do you even know how she feels? Or how hurt she is every time you go after your damn ex-girlfriend? Who I should remind you is a damn fucking walking corpse? Kagome cares about you and it's her caring for you that she lets you go off and see this damn bitch, and every time you go off you break Kagome's heart a little bit more. You need to make a damn decision right now on who you really want, because I will not keep seeing you hurt my cousin anymore. So who will it be Inuyasha?" I had gone on a rant without hearing half the words that had come out of my mouth. I just knew I was telling the truth and was saying everything that Kagome wouldn't have the guts to say.

"Does Kagome really feel that way….all the time?" Inuyasha asked with sadness in his eyes

All I did was nod yes and then I heard someone coming from behind me. I turned around and my eyes went wide.

"Oh crap" was all I could say

Kagome's Pov:

I had finally caught up to both of them, but I had stopped when I saw that Alexis was yelling at Inuyasha and Kikyo. As I was listening to what she was saying, I could feel that my face was slowly turning red. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, when she asked Inuyasha to make a choice between me and Kikyo. I step out where I was hiding and Alexis turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Oh crap" She said looking surprised to see me and I could tell she was trying to figure out if I had heard everything.

"Yes Alexis I did hear everything you just said." I told her as I walked over to stand next to her. Her face went a little red and I could tell that she was looking guilty for being caught.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but it had to be said. I was tired of always hearing you talk so highly about that hanyou and then he turns around and does this to you. I just couldn't take it anymore and I had to say something." She said giving me a hug

"I know and I'm happy to have a great cousin like you, but now that everything has been said I need to take it from here." I said returning the hug and then letting go to look at Inuyasha. The look in his eyes was so sad that I wanted to cry. I could tell that he hadn't realized how much it hurt me when we went off to see Kikyo all the time.

"Kagome" Inuyasha started, but I stopped him before he could say anything else

"No, Inuyasha please let me talk first ok?" I asked and he nodded yes looking as if he was afraid of what I would say

"Everything that Alexis said to you was true; I do feel hurt when you go off all the time. Instead of saying anything though, I say that I'm ok and tell you to go. I want you to be happy Inuyasha and I don't want you to do or choose anything or anyone that you don't want to. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that. I-I love you Inuyasha and no matter what I always want to be by your side." I said everything that I felt and I could tell that I was very embarrassed and that my face was red. I just had to say it, because I couldn't let him make his choice without knowing the truth behind my feelings for him.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said walking over to me

"Do you mean that? Do you really love me?" He asked with some hope in his eyes

"Yes, just like I said before I meant every word that I spoke to you." I said looking up at him

He had a grin on his face after I got done talking.

"Well then I guess that makes my choice a lot easier, because I love you too Kagome. I just didn't believe that you felt the same way about me. I want you by my side always as well and I am so sorry that I didn't realize right away how you felt till now." Inuyasha said with love in his eyes

"I want to thank you Alexis for finally knocking some sense into me." Inuyasha said looking at Alexis and then back at me

The sound of an arrow being pulled back made us all stop what we were doing. We say that Kikyo had an arrow pointed right at us with an angry face.

"Kikyo what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked standing in front of Alexis and me

"So you have picked this girl Inuyasha?" She asked with a crazy look in her eyes

"Yes Kikyo I have decided to stay with Kagome now." Inuyasha said and I put my hand on his shoulder

"So I see but what will you do if she is dead?" Kikyo asked walking around trying to get a shot at me

Inuyasha drew his sword and aimed it right at her making sure that Kikyo wouldn't get a good shot at me

"Kikyo please stop this, I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha said

"If you don't want to hurt me then pick me instead of her!" Kikyo yelled pointing at me with madness in her eyes

"You are just as crazy as I thought you were, you damn corpse." Alexis said walking away from Inuyasha and was standing just a few feet away from Kikyo.

"ALEXIS! What are you doing? She will kill you! Please come back here and let Inuyasha deal with this." I said pleading with my cousin

"It's alright Kagome I know what I'm doing." Alexis said turning her head and giving me a small smile and then she turn back to face Kikyo

Alexis Pov:

Kikyo hadn't moved the arrow, but she was staring at me with not only madness in her eyes, but also hatred as well. She knew that it was my fault for why Inuyasha picked Kagome. That she knew, because of me Inuyasha found out that Kagome felt the same way about him that he did for her. Now this crazy corpse was threatening to kill my cousin and I knew I had to stop her somehow or another.

"Kikyo I know your upset, but don't you think you might be going a little far with all of this?" I asked Kikyo trying not to piss her off anymore

"Upset, what would make you think I'm upset? Just because my first love has chosen my reincarnation over me, doesn't mean that I'm upset. It means that I am full of hatred and I am going to kill her or die trying!" She yelled finding an opening and shot the arrow at Kagome.

KAGOME! I yelled turning around to see if the arrow hit her or not. Thankfully Inuyasha had stop it in time with his sword. I turned to face Kikyo and I ran at her jumping in the air and punching her right in the face.

"You stupid bitch you almost killed my cousin! You want to die then fine I'll grant your damn wish!" I scream, taking my hand and slamming it right into her chest. I grabbed her heart and ripped it out right out of her rib cage. I could feel the hatred inside me and the power inside me become bigger and for a second I thought that I felt my body change. I heard two bodies run over to my side and I stood up and backed away from the now lifeless body of Kikyo and drop her heart on the ground. I looked at Kagome and her look back at me was terrifying. She looked at me as if she saw a ghost and then it went away just as fast as it appeared. Then I turned to look at Inuyasha and he was staring at Kikyo's body which was now starting to disappear. Once she was completely gone I decided that I would try to say something to him or at least see if he would kill me or not.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry for doing that, I didn't even know what came over me. After she tried to kill Kagome, I just lost it and wanted her dead. So please don't hate me, but if you do I understand." I said looking away from him

It took a couple more minutes before Inuyasha finally said something to me.

"I don't hate you Alexis, I wanted to kill her to for what she tried to do, but I'm almost grateful that you did it instead. I'm also starting to believe that what Kagome had said was true. You had the look of a demon in your eyes and your actions. So tomorrow we will find The Ghost tree and get those demonic powers of yours awaken and then we will figure out where Naraku's castle is hidden and defeat him for good." Inuyasha said turning away and taking Kagome's hand with his and started to walk back to camp with me trailing right behind them.

This had turned out to be a very interesting night and tomorrow was going to be even more surprising to say the least. I sighed to myself and as I walked with my cousin and her new boyfriend.

**So what do you think? I hope I didn't upset anyone with how Kikyo was killed. Please R&R and I will try and get the few last chapters up for all of you guys. J**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Ghost Tree**

Alex's Pov:

So the day had finally arrived and we were going to find The Ghost tree. I had so many different emotions going through my mind. First I was afraid of what I was going to learn and how it would affect my life. Second I was afraid that once I knew the truth that Kagome wouldn't want me as her cousin anymore. Reason I was worrying about that was, because of her look she had given me after I had killed Kikyo. After we had gotten back to the camp last night, so many things happened.

_Flashback_

_We had gotten back to camp and everyone was asleep except for Koga. _

_"Hey it took you guys long enough to finally get back." Koga said with a yawn_

_"Sorry, things got, well kind a complicated and then it well ended with me killing Kikyo." I said taking one of kagome's water bottles to wash the blood off my hands. _

_"Wait you killed the dead priestess?" Koga asked sounding surprised_

_"Yes, Alexis did it to stop Kikyo from killing me." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha was looking back at Kagome with loving eyes and Koga noticed this as well as I did._

_"Hey, Mutt face why are you holding my woman's hand?" Koga said standing up_

_"Kagome is not your woman Koga, if she is anyone's woman than she is mine." Inuyasha said grinning at Koga_

_"Inuyasha I may be your girlfriend, but if you ever say I'm your woman, and then I will use that word you hate." Kagome said glaring at a now scared Inuyasha_

_"So you mean to tell me that you and this hanyou are now together?" Koga sad with a little disappointment in his eyes_

_"Yes, I'm sorry Koga, but it kind a well just happened and I hope we can still be friends." Kagome said will a warm smile_

_"Of course Kagome, I'll get over you with the mutt face. All that matters is that you are happy and that's all I care about." Koga said returning the same warm smile_

_"Hey don't worry Koga, you and I can still be single together." I said laughing as I put my arm around his shoulder_

_Koga laughed and then smiled at me and I could feel my face getting warm again._

_"Thanks Alexis, that really helps knowing that I can count on a great girl like you." Koga said with another warm smile on his face, but this time it was directed at me._

_"Oh, a yeah, no problem Koga, well on that note we should get some sleep." I said as I removed my arm from his shoulder and went to my sleeping bag. _

_The rest of the group who wasn't asleep followed me and went to sleep. The next morning we filled in Sango, Miroku and Shippo on everything that had happened the night before. They were all surprised finding out that not only were Kagome and Inuyasha now dating, but also that I had killed Kikyo with my bare hand. After that we packed up camp and left for the end of our journey._

_End of Flashback _

We came into a clearing that a lake right in the middle of it. The tree was gray and it looked very old. We had stopped and gathered around the lake and looked at the very old to, it had a face on it that looked as old as the tree its self.

"_Who has come and disturbed my slumber." _The Ghost tree asked opening up its eyes

"We have come here to trying and figure out if my cousin Alexis is a hanyou." Kagome said

_"Would this Alexis girl please step forward and the rest of you take a step back." The Ghost tree said_

We all listened to the Ghost tree, which left me now staring eye to eye with the tree.

_"I want you to close your eyes when I close mine. I will be able to show you visions of your past. I will also be able to tell you if you are a hanyou and how to awaken your demonic powers." The Ghost tree said_

I nodded in agreement and the Ghost tree closed its eyes and I closed mine. At first nothing happened, but then I could tell my body and soul was being looked at. I started to see something come my way in my head and I could tell it were visions of my life coming all at once.

I saw when I was a baby and that I was being held, but it was not my mother that was holding, but a strange women. She had pointy ears and had long dark brown hair, she had green beautiful eyes and she looked a lot like me. She was saying something to me and while she was talking I could see that my ears were changing into…human ears? I couldn't believe it, that this woman was my mother and that she was putting a spell on me. Another vision came and it was of my real parents fight someone and I could tell that they were losing. I couldn't tell who they were fighting, because the person had some kind of weird kind of costume on. It looked like a weird monkey or something like that and then I saw my real mother running to a well, when she got there she kissed my forehead and I could tell that she was crying. She then put me in a basket and sent me through the well and a glow of blue light came and I was gone. Another vision came and it was of Kagome's mother taking me out of the well and was holding me, trying to stop me from crying. One last vision came and it was me with my adopted parents and Kagome's parents. My adopted parents were holding me and they were all smiling together

"_You can open your eyes now child." The Ghost tree said to me_

I opened my eyes and I could tell that there was tears trying to flow out, but I wouldn't let them. I had so many things going through my head now. I was adopted, my real parents were killed and Kagome's family knew that I was adopted and yet they didn't tell me. I knew Kagome didn't know, because she wasn't even born yet.

I turned around from the Ghost tree and was looking at my cousin. She smiled at me and I lost it. The tears wouldn't stay back anymore and I dropped to my knees crying my heart out from everything I had just seen.

Kagome ran over to me and put her arms around me, trying to give me a protective hug.

"Alexis what did you see?" She asked

"I…I saw my parents, my real parents. I saw my real mom and she but a spell on me. They were then fighting a demon and I guess were killed, but before my mom died. She put me in the well that leads us to our word Kagome and then your mom found me and then ur aunt and uncle adopted me." I said crying into Kagome's chest

"Everything I have ever known has been a big lie Kagome!" I said sobbing

"Everything will be alright Alexis, just because you are adopted doesn't mean I don't still see you as my cousin." Kagome said hugging me a little tighter

The rest of the group had come closer to me and Koga put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see not only his smile, but everyone's smile as well. At that moment I knew I wasn't alone in this and that I had my cousin and all my new friends by my side. I stood up and looked back at the Ghost tree.

"How can I unlock my demonic powers?" I asked hoping the tree would know that answer.

_"You have to say these words, "the power that is has hidden within. Please come to the surfaces were you rightfully belong. Show me your true colors and bring back what belongs to me." _

I listened to the tree and said the words "the power that is has hidden within. Please come to the surfaces were you rightfully belong. Show me your true colors and bring back what belongs to me." Then something happened, my body started to glow green and I could feel myself beginning to change. My ears became pointy, be teeth had fangs, my hair was longer and my nails were sharper. Finally after my change was complete I looked at myself in the lake and I could tell that I wasn't like Inuyasha, but that I was a wolf demon just like Koga was.

"Well now that is not what I expected." I said out loud

"You're a wolf demon?" Kagome asked surprised

"Oh great, now we get to deal with another wolf." Inuyasha said

"Well this just makes everything even better." Koga said walking over to me and putting his arm around my waist, which I didn't mind.

"_If there is not anything that you want from me, then please leave and let me sleep." The Ghost tree said_

"There is one more thing Ghost tree; we are looking for the castle of Naraku. We were hoping you could help us find it. Miroku said

_"Naraku's castle is only another's day's trip from where you are standing. Keep going North and you will come to a clearing just like this on and there it will be, but there is a barrio surrounding it so be careful." _The Ghost tree said and then closed its eyes and falling back to sleep

"Well then we better get going then." Inuyasha said running (with Kagome on his back,) North and heading right for Naraku's castle.

I was still getting use to my body and its speed, so Koga let my ride on his back. Miroku and Sango were riding on Sango's cat Kirara and Shippo was with them as well.

_Things were going to get really serious soon; I just hope that we will all survive what's going to be coming at us next_. I said to myself as we headed for Naraku's castle

**So what did all of you think of the new discovery's that we just found out about Alexis's past? The next chapter will be the big battle and everyone will find out why they have something against Naraku. That is also including Alexis as well. Please R&R and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. J**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter is finally done! Now I will try to make sure I get all of you the last chapter as soon as possible! Thank you all for being so patient with me. J**

**Chapter 9**

**The Final Battle**

Inuyasha's Pov:

"So this must be the field that Ghost tree was talking about." Inuyasha said looking around

"Yeah, but Naraku's castle isn't here though." Shippo said

"Remember The Ghost tree said that Naraku's castle was hidden by a barrier." Miroku said

"This means that I can just use my tessaiga to break down Naraku's barrier." Inuyasha said as he took out his tessaiga and it transformed and started to turn red. Inuyasha lifted his sword over his head and swung it down.

"TESSAIGA!" Inuyasha yelled

The barrier that had been hiding Naraku's castle had disappeared and what was in front of us was an old hunted looking castle.

"Well I see that you have finally found where I have been hiding." A voice said

Everyone stopped and turn to where the voice was coming from. The main doors of the castle open and came out Naraku. He had Kagura and Kanna on either side of him as they walk out of the castle.

"Naraku" I said with a growl and I readying my sword for any of their attacks that might come our way. I looked around and saw that my friends were also getting ready for the battle that would start.

"Dance of the dragon" Kagura said as her wind tornados cam right at us.

We dodge her first attack and then we made ours.

"Wind scar!" I yelled aiming it right at Kagura, she dodge my attack. I tried again, but Kanna got in the way and the mirror she was holding took in my attack.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome yelled as my attack came back at us.

I jumped out of the way just in time, only ending up with some starches.

Hiraikotsu! Sango yelled attacking Kanna, Kagura blocked the attack

"Dance of the dragon" Kagura said aiming the attack at Sango this time

"Sango look out!" Miroku yelled knocking Sango out of the way just in time.

Kagome's Pov:

"Kagome everyone is getting their butts kick! What are we going to do, just sit here and watch our friends lose?" Alexis said as she was watching the scene of the fight.

"I'm thinking Alexis, just give me a second." I said

"Ok, Koga I need you distract Kagura. While you are doing that I will go at Kanna with one of my sacred arrows and destroy her magic mirror. After that we should be able to get the upper hand and Inuyasha will be able to use his tessaiga." I said as I got out one of my arrows and aimed it at Kanna.

Koga ran right at Kagura kicking her right in the stomach sending her flying into the air.

I shot my arrow right at Kanna's mirror; my arrow went right into her mirror. Instead of my arrow coming back out at me, it broke her mirror into little pieces. What I didn't expect was that Kanna herself broke just like her mirror and she turned to dust.

KANNA! Kagura yelled as she watched her sister turn to dust and blow away in the wind.

Kagura looked right at me and aimed her fan in my direction.

"Dance of the dragons!" She yelled with anger and hatred in her voice.

Kagome! Inuyasha yelled as he ran for me, but he was too far away and I knew that he wouldn't get to me in time. I closed my eyes and I waited for the attack, but nothing happened instead I heard my cousin yell.

Alexis's Pov:

I saw as this Kagura girl used one of her attacks on Kagome. I ran as fast as I could and I blocked the attack with my body. I thought that I was going to be killed, but instead the attack didn't even touch me and it just disappeared. After I knew that Kagome wasn't in danger anymore I went right at Kagura, jumping in the air and twirling my body around so fast that I thought I would get dizzy. The heel of my foot hit her so hard in her head that there was a loud snap noise that came from her neck and sent her flying into the castle crashing into it.

"Is she dead?" I said a loud

"Oh she is dead now, but that's because I finished the final blow instead by destroying her heart." Naraku said

Kagome and the rest of the group gathered around me and they were all staring at Naraku. He looked like someone I had seen before, but I couldn't tell where. Then there was a weird vision that came into my head. It was of my real parents when they were fighting for their lives, before they were killed and I was looking through my mother's eyes though this time.

_"You won't win this, even if we die,. You will never be able to take our daughter." My mother said_

_"Oh, but I always get what I want, it's just a matter of time." The guy said_

_Then a scary looking tentacle came for the guy and it stuck right into my mother's chest. As she fell to the ground the man removed his mask and it….oh my god it was Naraku! _

The vision disappeared and tears were running down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that the man that had caused so much hurt and pain to my friends. Was now the same guy who had killed my parents?

"That bastard" I said out loud

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Kagome asked

"He's the one who killed my real parents." I said glaring at Naraku

"What? How is that even possible?" Kagome asked

"Yes that is true, I am the one who killed Alexis's parents, and just as I told her mother right before I killed her. That whatever I want always finds its way back to me." Naraku said with a disgusting smile on his face.

"What are you talking about you bastard?" Koga asked standing next to my side

"As you saw earlier, little Alexis here, has a power that I want, a power that was given to her when she was born." Naraku said

"What power could she have that you would want?" Inuyasha asked

"It's simple; she was given the power to dispel any attack that comes at her. This power was given to her by her wolf's pack elder. The elder gave her this power before I could take it. I did not rely this until I had killed the elder and her dying words were that what I wanted had gone and I would never get it. Well after hearing that I went after her parents and my plan was to kill them and to take you and put you under my control. What I hadn't planned was your mothers sending you through a well were I couldn't get my hands on you for 18 years." Naraku said looking at me with a disgusting grin on his face

Koga stood in front of me and everyone got ready to attack.

"There is no way that you will take Alexis away from us." Koga said glaring at Naraku

"You will have to get through us before we would even let you lay one of your disgusting hands on her." Inuyasha said

"Oh well we will have to see about that." Naraku said as one his tentacles came right at us

Inuyasha slashed through his attack and went right for Naraku with his tessaiga.

Naraku blocked it, and that's when the real fight started. Naraku's body turned into a giant spider. We all jumped out of the way and then everyone including me went to attack.

**The Battles Pov:**

They all attacked Naraku at different points of his body, some attacks hit dead on, which made it look like they would win. Then Naraku would get the upper hand and sent everyone flying.

"You can't defeat me, so why don't you just give up." Naraku said with an evil laugh

Never you bastard! Inuyasha yelled

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled

Kagome shot her sacred arrows

Koga and Alexis went at him head on with full speed.

All the attacks hit again, Naraku lost some legs and his body was directly hit by Inuyasha's sword and Kagome's sacred arrow, which hit the spot on his back. Where Kagome had said that she sensed that the scared jewel was hidden, and after the attacks there was a huge hole in Naraku's back.

"Did we finally defeat him?" Sango had asked

"No he is still moving and my wind tunnel isn't gone yet." Miroku said looking at Naraku and then at his hand

"You will not defeat me; I will get what I want." Naraku said

They all got out of the way as Naraku's legs that were left were coming right at us.

"DIE!" Naraku yelled

Where one of his attacks went, wasn't where they thought it would go. Everything happened so fast that not even the one who was hit didn't see it coming.

KAGOME! Inuyasha screamed

KAGOME! Everyone screamed

Kagome had been the one that one hit; Naraku knew that by trying to kill her that she wouldn't be able to use her sacred arrows on him. Kagome had been stabbed right in the stomach by one of Naraku's legs. Kagome dropped to the ground as the leg had left her body and she was holding her stomach as blood was pouring out of her.

Inuyasha was by Kagome's side in a heartbeat and was taking off his red shirt and put it on Kagome's wound trying to stop the blood.

"Kagome everything will be ok, we will destroy Naraku and then we will get you some help." Inuyasha said sounding scared

"Oh Kagome, I am so sorry! Alexis sad with tears running down her face

Kagome shook her head "It's not anyone's fault, we didn't know who was going to be hit." Kagome said weakly

"That bastard will die, I promise you that Kagome." Koga said

Kagome had given them a weak smile as her eyes began to close and her body became cold. She was dying and dying fast and everyone knew it.

"Ha, it looks like I have finally killed that damn reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo." Naraku said with an evil smile

"No, Kagome isn't that weak to just die like this you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled

Alexis had taken Kagome from Inuyasha as he raised his sword and aimed it at Naraku. Alexis look down at Kagome and was crying; her tears fell onto Kagome's face and slid down her face.

"Oh please Kagome don't die on us, not on me. You have to get through this, not just for me, but for Inuyasha as well. I mean you told me he never cries and now he can't seem to stop. He would be lost without you Kagome, we all would be! So please, PLEASE WAKE UP KAGOME!" Alexis yelled at the end and something weird happened. Kagome's body started to glow a sparkly blue color and her body slowly lifted up into the air. The wound in her stomach stop bleeding and then her wound closed up. After that she slowly returned to Alexis's arms and the blue light disappeared.

Everyone looked down at Kagome and Inuyasha returned to her side once she was back on the ground. It took only a few minutes before Kagome's eyes slowly started to open; she blinked a couple of times and then finally opened her eyes.

"K-Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked with concern still in his voice.

"I –I think so, but what happened to me, I thought that I was dead." Kagome said sitting up from Alexis's arms and then getting help from Alexis and Inuyasha and stood up.

"That's what we thought as well, but then I screamed for you to wake up and that's when your body started glaring and you floated up into the air. Then your wounds healed up and well now here you are standing by us." Alexis said

Kagome looked at her cousin and then smiled at her and then gave her a hug.

"I guess your powers are more than just blocking attacks, but can also heal the wounded." Kagome said after she got done hugging her cousin.

Kagome turned around and faced Naraku aiming her arrow right at him.

"Now it's time for you to finally die Naraku." Kagome said

"Ha, just because you have been healed doesn't mean I can't try and kill you again." Naraku said attacking the group again

"Kagome are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked readying his sword

"Yes, let's do this!" Kagome said

Kagome and Inuyasha fired their weapons at the same time striking Naraku right were the sacred jewel was. Finally with that finally blow Naraku was finally dead and it was finally over.

"It's really over, my wind tunnel is gone." Miroku said looking at his palm where the wind tunnel use to be

Inuyasha hugged Kagome close and then let her go just enough to give her a passionate kiss

"I was so worried that I had lost you Kagome." Inuyasha said after breaking away from the kiss

"I know Inuyasha, but I'm alright now." Kagome said returning the hug

Koga rolled his eyes, but smiled at the new couple. Alexis saw this and turned to Koga and looked him right in the eyes.

"W-What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Koga asked blushing

Alexis giggled and kissed Koga on the lips, which at first surprised him, but then he returned the kiss. They broke away from the kiss and they were both blushing.

The group started to laugh and Alexis and Koga turned around to see what was so funny.

"Why are all of you laughing?" Alexis asked still blushing

"Yeah what's so funny?" Koga asked also blushing still

"Well were just laughing, because it took you two long enough to show your real feelings for each other." Kagome said with her arm around Inuyasha's waist

"Yeah wolf boy, now that you have you own woman, you can leave mine alone." Inuyasha said bringing Kagome closer to him.

Koga rolled his eyes again and took Alexis's hand with his.

"Yeah, whatever mutt face, just make sure that you take care of Kagome." Koga said

"Yeah, well the same goes for you as well flea bag." Inuyasha said

"Ok that's enough boys, we just got done fighting, let's not start another one." Alexis said pulling Koga closer to her.

"Well should we head back to the village?" Miroku asked

"Yes, it would be nice to return after all of this." Sango said

Kagome took the sacred jewel from where Naraku's body had been. Alexis smile knowing that everything would be alright now and that now they could finally go back with smiles on their faces.

**So the battle is finally over and now everyone can breathe, there is one more chapter and I'll try to make sure I can get it up for all of you very soon. J**


	10. Chapter 10

**The final chapter is finally done. I want to thank everyone for reading my story and I hope you all liked it. This is the longest story I have ever written, but I enjoyed every moment of it. I hope you all did as well, Also there is lemon in here! It's my first lemon so I hope you all enjoy it! J**

Chapter 10

**Change isn't always a bad thing**

Alexis's Pov:

We had returned to the village about a month ago after the huge battle with Naraku. After the battle had ended we had went through the castle to found Sango's younger brother. He had been passed out, but was alive and when he had finally woken up. Kagome had used her powers to take the jewel out, but did something that kept him alive. The jewel had been finally completed after it took me to finally convince Koga to give up the two that were in his legs. I promised that I would make up for it and I was going to keep that promise.

Kagome and Inuyasha had decided that Kagome would stay on this side of the well and would marry Inuyasha, but not before Sango and Miroku had gotten married. They hadn't wasted anytime once we had gotten back and was married after only a week of being back.

Kagome and I had returned to our world or well now Kagome's world. It had surprised Kagome's mom that I was a full wolf demon, but then after she thought about it. She wasn't surprised that she hadn't figured it out sooner. I called my parents and told them that I was going to stay here in Japan and live with Kagome. I hadn't completely lied to them; I just hadn't told them what part of Japan I was living in.

Once we said our good byes everyone started to settle down and build houses for all the happy couples.

"It's going to be weird living here and getting use to everything." I said

"Don't worry about it, I promise that I will help you as much as I can." Koga said coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a sweet smile.

"Yes, and I'm very happy about that." I said giving him a kiss

Koga returned the kiss and broke away from me and looked me in the eyes with a very sexy grin.

"You know, you still haven't showed me that promise which you said you would keep." Koga said kissing my neck

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." I said as my face was turning red.

Koga looked back at me and kissed my lips and then smiled at me.

"So when do I get this promise of yours?" Koga asked

I grinned at him and brought myself closer to him.

"Well if you want I could show you right now." I said

"I would like that very much." Koga said

I smiled at him and led him to the bed of a hut that we had built together and I laid him down on the bed. I had so much happiness that nothing could take it away from me. As I lay next to Koga on the bed and we looked into each other's eyes for what seemed for a life time. I kissed him and he returned the kiss with a passionate one. We kissed for the longest time before Koga rolled on top of me. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me with a loving smile.

"Are you ready for what's going to happen?" Koga asked me

"Yes, I don't think I will be as ready as I am right now." I said smiling back at him

Koga kissed my lips and then his lips led now to my neck and then to my shoulder. He started to take off my shirt and he looked down at me and blushed. I blushed back when his fingers lightly traced around my chest. I sat up so he could undo my bra and I almost laughed out loud when he couldn't get it off after a couple of tries. Once my chest was bare he placed his hand on my left breast and gently squeezed it with his fingers. I left out a soft moan and took off his armor that was covering his chest. Once his chest was now bare as well as mine he laid me back down and started to kiss my naked breast. I moaned as ran my fingers through his hair. He started to kiss down my stomach and then to the top of my shorts. He looked at me with questioning eyes and I nodded, telling him that it was alright. He smile and undid my shirts slowly sliding them off and down my legs and onto the floor. He put his fingers on the outside of my panties and slowly slid his finger past my panties and pressed his finger right on my cleft. I squirmed under him and let out a moan. When he realized what he was doing felt good to me, he moved his finger around a little fast and I gasped and let out another moan.

K-Koga. I said moaning and he laughed slowly, coming down and pressing his lips with mine. I lost it when he slid his finger into my hole. I started to take off the rest of his armor and laid it on the floor with the rest of my clothes. I looked at a now naked Koga and my face turned as red as a tomato.

"Oh so you like what you see?" Koga asked moving his finger faster inside me.

"Y-Yes, K-Koga I do." I said through moans

"Well that's good, because I like what I see as well." He said has he slid his finger out and took off my panties.

We looked at each other's naked bodies and we were both blushing. We kissed each other and Koga spread my legs apart and positioned himself so that he has right by my entrance.

"If this hurts and you want me to stop, please say something." Koga said smiling sweetly at me

"I will, just please stop talking now." I said smiling back at him

Koga laughed and he slowly slid in, I could feel myself slowly start to open up and I let out a cry of pain.

"Oh Alexis I'm so sorry." Koga said as he stopped what he was doing

"No, it's ok, I just have to get used to it. Just don't move for a minute." I said as I let the pleasure come back and the pain slowly went away and then was finally gone. I nodded at Koga and he slowly went in more and then slowly went back out. When he realized that I wasn't in anymore pain he started to move faster inside me. My moans became louder and wrapped my legs around his hips. Koga was now moaning along with me and put one of his hands on my right breast and squeezed it and I let out another moan as he went faster in me.

"Oh Koga, go…fast...er" I said through moans

"With pleasure my love." He said as he kissed me passionately as he move faster inside me. I was moaning loudly now and was running my fingers through his hair. He kissed my neck and wrapped him arms around my body holding me close to him as he continued. I was about to climax and I could tell that he was as well.

"A-Alexis, I'm….going….to….cum!" Koga said with his face in my neck

"So…am….I" I said wrapping my arms around him

With a couple more thrust we both it our climaxes.

ALEXIS!

KOGA!

We both screamed at each other's names as we climaxed at the same time. Koga clasped on top of me and we were both panting heavily.

Koga rolled off of me and was looking at me with a smile on his beautiful face. He took my hand with his and kissed my hand.

"I love you Alexis." Koga said kissing my lips

"I love you too Koga." I said kissing him back

Yeah, change wasn't going to be that bad at all, and I knew that I would be happy in my new life. I layed next to Koga on the bed and we fell asleep next to each other.

**THE END.**

**Well I hope you all liked the lemon seen. Like I said before, that was my first lemon that I have ever written before lol. I'm kind a sad that the story is over, but at the same time I'm happy. Thank you, everyone and it was great writing for all of you! Please R&R J**


End file.
